Non coupable
by fabyN
Summary: Cette fiction se situe APRES la saison 6. Attention : SPOILERS de la saison 6. Julia se sent responsable des derniers évènements (épisodes 12 & 13) mais une étrange découverte l'amènera à voir les choses sous un autre angle.
1. Chapter 1

Le jour se levait sur Toronto. On entendit au loin le clocher de la cathédrale sonner l'angélus. Dans les rues les balayeurs étaient déjà à l'œuvre. Les chevaux des premiers fiacres damaient vaillamment le pavé de la chaussée.

Julia se réveilla brusquement. Clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté naissante, elle fut toute surprise de voir l'univers familier de sa chambre. Elle se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit son armoire en bois précieux, sa coiffeuse avec son miroir ovale et aux fenêtres, les beaux rideaux couleur bois de rose assortis au velours douillet de ses deux fauteuils.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa poitrine. Oui, elle était bien dans sa chambre ! Fini cette sordide cellule avec sa couchette si dure, ses barreaux noirs et nus, ses murs sombres et maculés par endroits. Fini ce couloir austère, ces portes métalliques qui, en claquant, la faisaient sursauter à chaque fois.

Heureusement, les gardiens l'avaient traitée avec respect, sans brutalité. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait par le passé pu sauver la femme du surveillant de l'étage. Une méchante pleurésie l'aurait emportée si Julia n'était intervenue rapidement et avec efficacité. En remerciement, le couple lui avait apporté à l'hôpital où elle travaillait alors, une délicieuse pizza, spécialité de leur pays d'origine : l'Italie.

Julia s'étira longuement. Elle sentit alors combien ses muscles étaient meurtris et endoloris. C'était comme si on l'avait frappée. En fait, toutes ces émotions l'avaient profondément ébranlée. N'eût été William…

Un frisson parcourut alors tout son corps quand elle repensa à cette horrible corde qu'elle avait eue autour de son cou ! William l'en avait délivrée ! Un sentiment de reconnaissance et d'amour l'envahirent peu à peu. Quel homme fort et courageux ! Une fois encore son intelligence et sa perspicacité lui avaient permis de déjouer les plans machiavéliques de James Gillies !

Julia s'était cramponnée à William de toutes ses forces. Qu'importe le code de bienséance! Tout le monde connaissait maintenant leurs sentiments réciproques. Quel réconfort et quel sentiment de sécurité elle avait alors ressentis quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras tout en lui disant d'une voix douce et rassurante que c'était fini maintenant. Elle avait pensé ne jamais le revoir et voilà qu'il était là son héros, son sauveur…

Gillies avait été mis en prison en attendant son jugement. Il avait tué Darcy… parce qu'elle aimait William. De nouveau Julia se sentit coupable. Le sort semblait s'acharner. Comment être heureuse avec William après ce meurtre ?

Comme pour ajouter à sa peine, Julia repensa aussi à la déception de William quand elle avait décliné sa proposition de dîner ensemble. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle l'avait probablement blessé et qu'il lui en voulait peut-être. Y aurait-il vraiment une autre fois pour eux deux ?

Toutes ces pensées douloureuses agitèrent Julia un long moment encore. Finalement elle se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Une journée difficile l'attendait. Elle devait se rendre ce matin au 693 Jarvis street, chez Darcy pour ranger ses papiers et mettre en ordre ses effets. La plupart seraient remis à sa famille. L'avocat de Darcy devait exécuter son testament.

Cette maison, Darcy venait de l'acheter. Julia s'y était arrêtée une fois pour remettre un document. Elle se rappelait combien elle avait été furieuse de voir que Darcy emménageait si près de chez elle. Il voulait sans aucun doute la mettre mal à l'aise, l'espionner, la provoquer ! Mais tout ceci n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant.

Emilie avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner dans cette démarche. Quelle chance avait Julia de pouvoir compter sur une amie discrète et dévouée ! Emilie devait passer à 8 heures 30. Déjà 8 heures à la pendulette de la chambre ! Julia s'empressa de descendre au rez de chaussée pour aller se préparer une tasse de thé à la cuisine.

C'est alors qu'elle vit par terre, une enveloppe qui visiblement avait été glissée sous la porte d'entrée. Le cœur battant, Julia se pencha pour la ramasser, déjà effrayée à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle reconnut alors l'écriture caractéristique de William : des lettres franches et régulières. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il ? Fébrilement elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une délicieuse odeur de fleur des champs s'en échappa. Julia caressa délicatement les doux pétales de la fleur et ferma les yeux.

Elle se revit dans la campagne avec William quand ils se promenaient loin des regards indiscrets. C'était après cette enquête au magasin Eaton. La coupable était une vendeuse manipulatrice. William avait rassuré Julia en lui disant qu'elle seule (Julia) habitait ses rêves. Bras dessus, bras dessous ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers un petit coin tranquille où ils pourraient s'asseoir. William l'avait alors surprise par un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et il lui avait accroché une petite fleur des champs dans les cheveux…

Sourire aux lèvres, Julia ouvrit les yeux pour lire le message qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

« Très chère Julia » lut-elle.

« J'espère que tu as pu prendre un peu de repos. Sache que j'attendrai tout le temps qui te sera nécessaire. Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie. Je t'aime Julia. Cette petite fleur te rappellera je pense de doux souvenirs.

William »

Julia serra la lettre contre son cœur et murmura « je t'aime aussi William, de tout mon cœur ».

Deux petits coups secs frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. C'était Emilie, un peu en avance. Julia la fit entrer. Elles prirent toutes les deux une tasse de thé revigorante à la cuisine. Puis Julia ajusta son chapeau.

L'instant d'après elles étaient dans la rue. C'est à pied qu'elles iraient. Julia poussa un soupir. Elle appréhendait cette visite au domicile de Darcy.

Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle y ferait une étrange découverte…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Elles sont encourageantes et donnent envie d'écrire_

* * *

La rue commençait à s'animer peu à peu. Julia habitait un quartier résidentiel. Les fiacres se succédaient à une cadence plus soutenue maintenant, abritant qui un banquier, qui un médecin ou encore un juge, un avocat se rendant à son lieu de travail.

L'air un peu vif de ce début d'automne colorait de rose les joues des deux jeunes femmes. Tout en marchant, Emilie dévisageait discrètement Julia. Elle admirait sa force de caractère, ses idées modernes. Le docteur Ogden était son mentor et Emilie était bien décidée à tout mettre en œuvre pour lui venir en aide.

Julia marchait d'un pas vif et décidé. Elle ne tenait pas à faire de rencontres. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'arrêter pour saluer quelqu'un, surtout pas par exemple, Mme la voisine de Darcy (Abigail Smythe) qui avait témoigné contre elle au procès !

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un chez Darcy ? » demanda brusquement Emilie.

Julia s'arrêta et se tournant vers elle lui répondit : « Oui, il y a la gouvernante. Je lui ai demandé de venir aérer la maison »

Emilie fit une grimace en apprenant que la gouvernante serait là.

Julia sourit et ajouta : « c'est vrai, elle ne parait pas très sympathique mais son service est irréprochable. De plus, au procès c'est elle qui a dit que la voix au téléphone était hachée, ce qui a permis à William de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un enregistrement »

« En effet » acquiesça Emilie.

Puis elle risqua, un peu timidement au début : « à ce propos, quel remarquable travail l'inspecteur Murdoch a accompli en réalisant cet enregistrement de la voix du juge ! »

« William est le MEILLEUR ! » reconnut Julia avec chaleur, ce qui la fit rougir un peu. Elle reprit en bégayant un peu : « il … il a enregistré plusieurs mots…puis …puis il a les associés. Je crois qu'il appelle cela un « montage » » acheva-t-elle d'une traite.

Emilie avait perçu le trouble de Julia. Malicieusement, elle ajouta hardiment : « et combien il vous aime ! »

« Emilie ! Savez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore ? » s'exclama Julia. Sans la laisser répondre, elle ajouta: «oh je sais bien que tout le monde est au courant pour nos sentiments ».

Emilie resta silencieuse mais souriante. Oui, elle connaissait quelque chose que Julia ignorait. Elle avait vu comment William regardait Julia quand elle sortait de la morgue. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce regard! « Il lui est vraiment très attaché ! » s'était-elle dit alors.

Julia quant à elle savourait le fait de pouvoir parler librement de William et de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il leur fallait si souvent être discrets !

C'est alors qu'une vérité s'imposa à elle : elle était libre maintenant ! Oui libre d'aimer William !...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour entendre ces mots résonner dans sa tête.

« Je crois que nous devrions y aller » lança soudain Emilie.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Julia, reprenant brutalement pied dans la réalité.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur chemin. Julia s'accrocha au bras d'Emilie comme pour se donner du courage.

Elles étaient maintenant à l'angle de la rue. Il n'y avait personne aux abords de la maison de Darcy. Julia poussa un soupir de soulagement et pressa le pas.

Après avoir gravi les quelques marches du perron, elle agita d'un coup sec la clochette à l'entrée. Personne ne se présenta. Un peu intriguée, Julia toucha la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée ! Julia la poussa doucement et pénétra dans le vestibule d'entrée, suivie de près par Emilie.

« Miriam ? » « C'est le docteur Ogden » « Etes-vous à l'étage ? » « Miriam ? »

Julia ne reçut aucune réponse à sa requête. « Comme c'est étrange » dit-elle en se retournant vers Emilie, « il n'y a aucun bruit » !

« Vérifions chaque pièce » proposa Emilie.

Elles entrèrent d'abord dans la cuisine. Miriam ne s'y trouvait pas. Julia reconnut avec un petit pincement au cœur, accrochée au mur, la batterie de casseroles en cuivre que lui avait offerte la mère de Darcy.

Dans le salon, il n'y avait personne non plus. Montrant une porte sur le côté droit, Emilie expliqua : « c'est ici que Gillies avait installé le piège pour l'inspecteur Murdoch. Faisons attention quand même ! »

A l'étage, Julia se dirigea vers le bureau de Darcy.

Une fois parvenue à l'entrée de celui-ci, elle s'écria : « Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Emilie, se précipitant pour rejoindre Julia dans la pièce.

L'incroyable désordre qui s'offrit à sa vue la saisit : tous les livres qui devaient sans aucun doute être autrefois bien disposés sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, jonchaient maintenant le sol, éparpillés. La chaise du bureau était renversée, le beau canapé gris taupe éventré. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée il y avait du papier déchiré et froissé.

Au fond de la pièce, seul le secrétaire de Darcy semblait avoir été épargné. Il était là, digne, comme un vestige de l'ordre qui régnait habituellement en ces lieux.

Julia pâlit. « Que s'est-il donc passé ici ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers le secrétaire, ramassant au passage la chaise pour ne pas s'y heurter. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'on avait essayé de forcer la serrure du meuble. Julia avait un double de la clé. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le secrétaire quand Emilie s'exclama :

« Je crois que des voleurs se sont introduits ici ! Je vais appeler le poste 4 ! Il faut que Georges et l'inspecteur Murdoch voient cela ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de Julia, Emilie se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier pour aller téléphoner dans le salon, au rez de chaussée. C'est là que se trouvait le combiné.

Pendant ce temps, Julia à l'étage essayait d'ouvrir le secrétaire. Après quelques secondes d'efforts le couvercle céda.

Il n'y avait apparemment rien de spécial dans ce secrétaire hormis quelques feuilles avec l'en-tête du docteur Garland. Darcy devait probablement les utiliser pour écrire les ordonnances destinées à ses patients.

Julia allait refermer le couvercle quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose coinçait. Dans le fond à droite il y avait un petit morceau de liège qui gênait la fermeture. Julia le retira. Une bande de bois s'affaissa alors, libérant l'ouverture d'une cachette à l'intérieur du couvercle. Julia y glissa la main et y trouva une petite liasse de feuilles écrites par Darcy.

Très intriguée, elle commença à lire.

« Voir Allen au club le 26 » vit-elle tout d'abord.

Sur une autre feuille intitulée « _premiers travaux_ », elle remarqua plusieurs formules chimiques ainsi que des schémas d'anatomie. Il y avait aussi parmi les documents une liste de noms. Elle reconnut celui de quelques médecins travaillant à l'hôpital pour enfants. Un nom était souligné au dos de la feuille : « Behring ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? » se demanda-t-elle pleine de stupeur.

Qui est cet Allen ? »

« Pourquoi Darcy a-t-il caché ces documents ? »

Julia n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Un coup sur la tête l'assomma. Elle s'affaissa inconsciente sur le sol….


	3. Chapter 3

Ce matin-là, William arriva au poste numéro 4 vers 8 heures.

La veille, il avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir, ses pensées le ramenant sans cesse vers Julia. Comme il s'en voulait de son manque de délicatesse : lui proposer de fêter sa libération à peine Darcy enterré !

Avec le recul, il comprenait qu'après tous ces évènements particulièrement éprouvants, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle avait aussi besoin de son soutien ! C'est pourquoi il avait écrit ce petit mot et placé la fleur à l'intérieur.

Cependant, il n'approuvait pas le sentiment de culpabilité de Julia. Gillies était un meurtrier. Personne ne l'avait poussé à l'être. Lui seul avait causé la mort de Darcy.

Par le passé, il avait enterré Julia vivante alors qu'elle habitait toujours avec son mari. C'était donc à cause des sentiments de l'inspecteur et non ceux du docteur, que cet assassin avait agi ainsi.

William estimait aussi que Darcy, par les décisions qu'il avait prises, s'était involontairement mis en danger. S'il avait respecté sa parole en accordant le divorce, Gillies ne l'aurait pas peut-être pas tué puisqu' il n'y aurait eu alors aucun mobile pour Julia.

Le déménagement de Darcy sur Jarvis Street avait aussi permis à Gillies d'occuper la maison voisine ! A l'ancienne adresse du docteur Garland, les résidences étaient plus espacées.

Finalement son idée de punir et de tourmenter Julia en habitant tout près d'elle, s'était retournée contre lui. William en était convaincu mais réussirait-il à faire admettre cela à Julia ? Avec le temps oui, espérait-il.

Comme il entrait dans son bureau, son regard se posa sur la petite boîte qu'il avait rangée avec soin au coin de la table. Elle contenait l'extracteur de balles que lui avait offert Julia quelques années auparavant. Ce cadeau lui était très précieux, pas seulement parce qu'il venait d'elle, mais aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé ce jour- là. William inspira profondément. Comme il aurait voulu voir Julia, la prendre dans ses bras, entortiller son doigt autour de la mèche bouclée rebelle qui s'échappait toujours de son chignon et… faire bien plus... !

Il se promit de passer prendre de ses nouvelles après le travail.

Cette résolution arrêtée, il s'efforça alors de se concentrer sur les dossiers empilés près du tableau. Pas de nouvelle affaire pour l'instant, simplement des rapports à terminer puis à classer.

Une petite heure s'écoula ainsi quand soudain Georges fit irruption dans son bureau :

« Inspecteur ! Des voleurs se sont introduits à la résidence Garland. Emilie … heu… je veux dire le docteur Grace vient d'appeler. Elle s'y trouve avec le docteur Ogden. »

En entendant le nom de Julia, William bondit littéralement de sa chaise, attrapa son chapeau et sortit en courant du poste de police.

« Vite ! Dépêchons-nous Georges ! » cria-t-il.

Emilie était contente d'avoir pu prévenir la police mais aussi, il faut l'avouer, d'avoir pu entendre la voix de Georges. Elle savait qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour venir à leur aide.

Alarmé par ce qu'elle lui rapportait, il l'avait assuré qu'il préviendrait tout de suite ses supérieurs et que des agents viendraient très rapidement.

« Surtout soyez prudentes et tenez-vous sur vos gardes » avait-il aussi recommandé, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Emilie sortit du salon pour rejoindre Julia à l'étage. Alors qu'elle montait les dernières marches de l'escalier, elle fut brusquement heurtée et bousculée par une « tornade humaine ».

« Mais… que…. Hé… qui êtes-vous ? Arrêtez-vous !» cria Emilie en se raccrochant à la rambarde de l'escalier.

La « forme » qui ressemblait à celle d'un homme vêtu de noir, avec un chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur, se rua vers la porte d'entrée et sortit en courant de la maison. Impossible de rattraper le fugitif !

Emilie reprit lentement son équilibre, remit ses idées en place. « Qui était cet homme ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Peut-être celui qui a fouillé le bureau ! Et Julia qui est seule ! Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé ! »

Un sentiment d'angoisse saisit Emilie. Elle courut vers le bureau et vit que malheureusement ses craintes étaient confirmées !

« Julia ! Julia ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Emilie se précipita vers son amie allongée par terre. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui tapota doucement les joues et les mains pour la ranimer.

Peu à peu Julia reprit connaissance. Emilie lui sourit alors et l'aida à se relever.

« Julia, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu quelqu'un sortir en courant ! »

Julia respira profondément quelques instants, passa sa main derrière sa tête et massa un moment une partie sensible. Puis elle se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Je me souviens que j'étais en train d'examiner des documents que j'ai trouvés dans le secrétaire de Darcy et soudain j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête ».

« Un coup sur la tête ! Es-tu blessée Julia ? » entendirent-elles soudain.

« William ! »

Le cœur de Julia fit un bond en voyant l'inspecteur qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé et inquiet.

Il accourut auprès d'elle.

Lui saisissant les mains, il réitéra sa question : « es-tu blessée Julia ? As-tu mal? »

Elle referma ses mains dans les siennes, lui sourit gentiment et répondit :

« Inspecteur, vous savez bien que j'ai la tête dure, non ? » En disant cela, elle faisait bien sûr allusion à sa réputation de femme têtue et obstinée. Mais en fait, le chapeau et le chignon avaient atténué le coup porté. Julia s'en tirait avec seulement un mal de tête.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez condamné à me secourir de tous les dangers ! » ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

« A votre service madame » répondit William en inclinant la tête tout en souriant un peu en coin. Il se pencha ensuite pour lui embrasser les mains. Passant le bras autour de sa taille il l'attira contre lui un instant. Julia apprécia cette étreinte mais ils l'écourtèrent car ils n'étaient pas seuls !

« Qu'avons-nous Georges ? » demanda alors William tout en restant tout près de Julia.

« Il n'y a pas eu effraction, inspecteur » répondit le policier. « Nous avons trouvé la porte ouverte » ajouta Emilie.

William se tourna vers Julia et demanda avec douceur : « où sont les documents que tu étais en train de lire ? »

Julia s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là !

« Je suppose qu'ils ont été pris par la personne qui m'a frappée. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle cherchait. »

« C'est fort possible en effet » « Docteur Grace, avez-vous pu voir cette personne ? » demanda William.

« J'ai été bousculée dans l'escalier. C'était un homme vêtu de noir, avec un haut de forme noir aussi. Il avait à peu près votre taille mais il dissimulait son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir» expliqua Emilie.

« Cependant », reprit Julia, « je me souviens de ce que j'ai lu ». Elle leur fit alors un résumé des informations qu'elle avait retenues.

« Julia, as-tu une idée de qui Darcy devait rencontrer ? » demanda William.

« Non, je l'ignore William. Le club que Darcy fréquentait est réservé aux hommes. Je ne sais pas qui il voyait là-bas ».

Georges intervint : « Il semblerait aussi que Miriam Weller, la gouvernante ait disparu !»

C'est alors que, coup de théâtre, on entendit :

« Je suis là inspecteur ! »

Tous regardèrent avec surprise et étonnement vers la porte. La gouvernante était là devant eux. Elle entra dans le bureau.

« Oh ! Madame Weller ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Georges en se rapprochant d'elle.

Avançant vers le milieu de la pièce puis se tournant vers Julia, la gouvernante commença son explication :

« Je m'occupais d'aérer la maison comme madame me l'avait demandé quand j'ai entendu la clochette de l'entrée. Je suis allée ouvrir. Il y avait là un homme qui disait être venu visiter la maison car il avait appris qu'elle était à vendre. Je lui ai répondu que madame arriverait dans une heure et de bien vouloir repasser à ce moment-là. Ensuite, je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée dans le cellier avec ceci dans le cou » répondit-elle en brandissant une fléchette.

« Georges, cette fléchette ! Elle vous fait penser… à qui ? »

« Je dirais Terence MEYERS, inspecteur ! Monsieur Pendrick et vous, avez malheureusement aussi été victimes de ces fléchettes quand la machine volante a été dérobée ! »

« J'en déduis que les services secrets sont probablement impliqués dans cette affaire ! Je ne connais qu'un Allen dans ce cas ! Julia, c'est probablement Allen CLEGG, l'espion américain, que Darcy devait rencontrer au club» continua William.

« Vraiment ? Je me demande bien pourquoi » s'interrogea Julia.

« C'est ce qu'il nous faudra découvrir » reprit William.

« Je vais aller au club mener l'enquête. Georges, vous allez rechercher quels liens il peut y avoir entre le docteur Garland et monsieur Clegg. Après tout, ils sont tous deux américains »

« Bien monsieur !»

« Je peux peut-être aller à l'hôpital pour enfants pour recueillir quelques informations. Je connais quelques-uns des médecins de la liste » proposa Emilie.

« Merci beaucoup docteur Grace, mais soyez discrète » dit William.

« Quant à moi, je vais faire quelques recherches concernant le nom souligné : 'Behring' » ajouta Julia. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose ».

« Et bien, je crois que nous formons toujours une bonne équipe ! » s'exclama joyeusement William en faisant un clin d'œil à Julia qui hocha la tête en retour et sourit.

« Madame, souhaitez-vous que je continue à aérer la maison » s'enquit la gouvernante.

« Non Miriam, il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je vous rappellerai au besoin » répondit Julia.

« Merci madame. Prenez bien soin de vous aussi ».

« D'autre part » ajouta Georges « mes collègues vont venir relever les éventuelles empreintes. Il ne faut donc toucher à rien pour le moment ».

Se tournant vers Julia il continua : « docteur Ogden, Madame Weller pourrait-elle nous accompagner au poste pour nous aider à faire un portrait de l'agresseur ? Je crois qu'elle est peut-être la seule à avoir vu son visage ».

Julia accepta bien sûr.

Toutes les tâches ayant été définies et réparties, ils quittèrent la maison.

Une fois dans la rue, William s'approcha de Julia et lui demanda: « je me rends maintenant au club de Darcy, et toi ? »

« Je vais aller à la bibliothèque consulter quelques ouvrages pour mes recherches » répondit-elle.

« Nous pourrions peut-être partager un fiacre ? » risqua-t-il.

« Excellente idée, inspecteur ! » acquiesça Julia. Elle se suspendit à son bras.

Le visage de William s'éclaira d'un beau sourire. Cette journée prenait un tour inattendu qui lui plaisait bien. Il était tout heureux de mener cette enquête avec Julia, tout heureux de pouvoir se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec elle.


	4. note

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic. Merci pour les reviews._


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

La visite au club n'avait pas donné grand-chose. William s'était heurté à la réticence du personnel. Le club avait des membres prestigieux dont la vie privée « se devait » d'être préservée. William n'appartenant pas à ce monde, il ne put obtenir leur coopération. Tout ce qu'il put apprendre, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne du nom d'Allen Clegg sur la liste des membres.

Pour en savoir plus, il aurait fallu une approche de l'intérieur. Il aurait fallu quelqu'un « sous couverture ». Pour l'instant, William ne voyait personne à qui confier cette mission.

L'inspecteur quitta donc les lieux pour rejoindre le poste numéro 4. Il espérait que Georges aurait quelque chose à lui apprendre pour faire progresser l'enquête.

En chemin, William repensa à l'agréable moment passé avec Julia dans le fiacre. Cela avait été plutôt un côte-à-côte qu'un tête-à-tête. Sitôt assis à l'intérieur de la voiture, Julia avait glissé son bras sous le sien et leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

« Merci William pour ce petit mot, ce matin. C'était une délicate attention. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi » lui avait-elle dit. Puis elle s'était penchée pour l'embrasser.

William refit le mouvement des lèvres dans le vide.

Il avait ensuite passé son bras autour de sa taille et elle avait appuyé la tête sur son épaule. De temps en temps William avait déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux et ils s'étaient souri. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais mais le fiacre s'était arrêté. A regret il avait aidé Julia à descendre. Ils s'étaient souri encore une fois et s'étaient dit à plus tard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, William arriva sans s'en compte au poste de police. A peine eût-il franchi la porte qu'il entendit : « Murdoch dans mon bureau ! »

William s'exécuta.

L'inspecteur Brackenreid n'était pas seul. Terence Meyers se trouvait là aussi, mains derrière le dos, faisant les cent pas !

Le sang de William ne fit qu'un tour : « vous ne manquez pas d'audace monsieur de vous présenter ici après avoir, vous ou l'un de vos hommes, agressé le docteur Ogden ! » dit-il avec colère.

Brackenreid intervint aussitôt : « doucement Murdoch, ce ne sont pas eux pour le docteur Ogden »

« Ah vraiment ? Mais la fléchette ? Elle vient bien de vos services ? Non ? »

De mauvaise grâce, Meyers reconnut : « nous avions besoin d'entrer dans la place pour surveiller. Nous avions appris que quelqu'un devait y venir récupérer quelque chose ».

« Ce quelqu'un, c'est Allen Clegg ou l'un de ses sbires, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda William.

-Top secret Murdoch

- Avez-vous récupéré ce « quelque chose » ?

- Non mais je crois que vous ou le docteur Ogden avez des informations à me donner.

- Le docteur Ogden avait trouvé quelques documents mais quand elle est revenue à elle, ils n'étaient plus là. Je crois que vous avez vu la scène et que le-dit voleur vous a échappé. Vous auriez pu venir au secours du docteur Ogden !

Meyers éluda la question :

- Murdoch, vous suspectez Clegg ?

- Je crois que vous le savez déjà !

- Vous pensez que Clegg et Garland se connaissaient ?

- C'est en effet notre piste. A ce propos, quelles sont les activités de Clegg en ce moment ? Pourriez-vous aussi nous donner des renseignements comme son lieu et sa date de naissance, les écoles qu'il a fréquentées… »

- Top secret Murdoch ! De plus nos relations avec les Américains sont un peu tendues en ce moment. N'allez pas fourrer votre nez n'importe où. Il en va de la sécurité nationale ! Je vous aurai prévenu ! »

Là-dessus, Meyers mit son chapeau et partit en coup de vent.

« Au travail Murdoch ! » conclut Brackenreid en haussant les sourcils.

* * *

Déjà presque midi ! Julia n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Elle avait trouvé des renseignements très intéressants sur le… docteur BEHRING ! Elle avait pris quelques notes. William serait sûrement fier de son travail.

Julia se sentit le cœur plus léger. C'était comme si elle reprenait vie. Tous ces derniers jours avaient si difficiles ! Peut-être était-ce cette enquête qui la stimulait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû être inspecteur au lieu d'être médecin ! Cette perspective la fit sourire.

Le soutien de WiIliam l'aidait à refaire surface. Le bref moment passé en sa compagnie, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle ressentit même l'envie de manger. « Et pourquoi ne pas faire un lunch improvisé au bureau de William ? » pensa-t-elle alors.

Julia s'applaudit pour avoir trouvé cette magnifique idée.

* * *

L'agent Crabtree entra dans le bureau de William.

- Inspecteur, il est très difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit sur Clegg, si tant est qu'il s'agisse bien de son nom !

-Nous n'avons rien alors ?

- Pas tout à fait. Tout d'abord voici le portrait que nous avons reconstitué avec l'aide de Madame Weller. Je crois que l'on peut l'identifier sans difficulté malgré les lunettes !

- Voyons cela. Ces favoris épais me disent quelque chose : Meyers bien sûr ! De toute façon, il a reconnu qu'il était sur les lieux pour surveiller. Je pense qu'il a détourné l'attention de la gouvernante tandis qu'un de ses hommes entrait par derrière prêt à lancer la fléchette pour endormir Madame Weller. Je suppose aussi que c'est lui qui a bousculé le docteur Grace dans l'escalier.

- Et l'agresseur du docteur Ogden ?

- J'imagine qu'il a dû s'enfuir par une autre issue. Il pouvait y avoir une échelle par derrière, un complice pour aider…. Ce vol était préparé de toute évidence. Georges, il faudrait examiner les abords de la maison, les fenêtres… Il y a peut-être des indices que nous n'avons pas encore trouvés.

- Bien monsieur, nous irons vérifier. Cependant je crois que vous serez intéressé de savoir que nous avons aussi découvert cette photo de fin d'année scolaire. En haut à gauche on reconnaît le docteur Garland mais regardez qui est dans la rangée du milieu à droite :

- Clegg !

Donc les deux hommes se connaissaient ! Ils ont étudié ensemble ! Cela expliquerait peut-être pourquoi le docteur appelle Clegg par son prénom.

Bien Georges, c'est un bon début ! Prenez votre pause-déjeuner maintenant. Nous reprendrons tout à l'heure.

- Bien monsieur.

L'agent Jackson fit alors irruption dans le bureau : « inspecteur ! Le docteur Ogden vient d'appeler au téléphone. Elle a trouvé quelques informations et elle va venir dans quelques instants pour vous en faire part »

« Merci Jackson ! »

William ne put dissimuler la joie qu'il ressentit en entendant cette nouvelle. Sourire aux lèvres, il se leva rapidement, rectifia sa coiffure, ajusta son vêtement, inspecta rapidement la pièce pour voir si tout était en ordre. Puis il s'assit à son bureau, face à la porte, prêt à réserver le meilleur des accueils à sa bien-aimée.


	6. Chapter 5

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Julia arriva au poste de police une demi-heure plus tard, un petit panier à la main. Elle toqua légèrement à la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur. William l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Puis comme son regard se portait sur le petit panier, Julia expliqua : « que dirais-tu d'un… déjeuner de travail ? »

«Hum ! Excellente idée ! Je meurs de faim ! » répondit-il en se frottant les mains.

Julia se dirigea vers la table près du tableau. Elle sortit du panier une petite nappe brodée qu'elle déplia puis étala sur la table. Elle disposa ensuite des serviettes assorties à la nappe et déposa dessus quelques sandwiches et quelques petits cakes. Elle avait pensé un moment à apporter des hamburgers (Georges et Emilie ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à leur sujet) mais ne sachant pas si William les apprécierait, elle avait plutôt opté pour quelque chose de plus « classique ».

William de son côté prépara du thé pour accompagner le tout.

Les sandwiches furent bien vite avalés. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient guère mangé ni l'un ni l'autre ces derniers temps. Puis ce fut le tour des petits cakes. Il y en avait de plusieurs sortes. William aimait particulièrement ceux qui étaient parfumés à la cannelle et Julia le savait bien !

Une fois le lunch terminé, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la table puis William se tournant vers elle lui dit avec reconnaissance : « Merci pour ce déjeuner surprise, Julia ! C'était vraiment délicieux ! Tu as toujours de bonnes idées !»

Il lui prit ensuite la main, la porta à ses lèvres quelques instants puis y déposa un baiser. Le bureau de William n'offrait pas beaucoup d'intimité, mais qu'importe !

Julia lui sourit doucement et serra sa main en retour : « Ravie que tu aies apprécié William ! » répondit-elle.

Se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, il lui demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu toujours mal derrière la tête ?

- l'endroit où j'ai reçu le coup est encore sensible, mais je me sens mieux, surtout quand tu es là !

A cette déclaration, William sourit et rougit de plaisir. Il embrassa de nouveau la main qu'il tenait toujours et la pressa un peu. Puis il fit une moue et ajouta : « je crois qu'il faut se remettre au travail ! »

Julia acquiesça de la tête.

« J'ai appris que tu as trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque » continua-t-il. Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers la table et se dépêcha de débarrasser les tasses et la théière.

Malheureusement, dans son élan il heurta une chaise et la tasse qu'il tenait à la main commença à verser dangereusement sur la soucoupe.

S'ensuivit une série de pirouettes et d'acrobaties pour empêcher à la tasse de tomber ! Julia éclata de rire. William la regarda alors avec une mine de chien battu, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son rire. Finalement lui aussi s'amusa de sa maladresse et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur!

Quand ils eurent repris leur sérieux, William fit la remarque : « Et bien docteur, on se moque de moi ? » Tout en disant cela il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Entrant dans le jeu Julia voulut feindre s'écarter au dernier moment, mais son geste lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il n'y avait rien tout près d'elle pour se rattraper. Ce fut alors son tour de se retrouver en difficulté. Elle bascula, glissa et se retrouva par terre !

Cette situation était si inattendue que William éclata de rire devant une Julia faussement vexée. Peu après il se pencha vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il n'y arrivait pas: un fou rire les avait saisis tous les deux. Brusquement Julia lui tira le bras. La seconde d'après William se retrouva assis par terre à côté d'elle ! Il la regarda tout surpris. Puis leurs rires fusèrent de nouveau de plus belle. Il leur fallu bien quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Finalement William parvint à se relever et il aida Julia à faire de même.

- Que cela fait du bien de rire ! On devrait le faire plus souvent ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Tu as raison ! Je crois qu'on pourrait même soigner par le rire !

- William ! dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, je trouve que c'est une fabuleuse idée !

Julia ajusta les plis de sa jupe, poussa un soupir de contentement et se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'ennuyer avec William !

L'inspecteur termina de ranger les tasses avec précaution cette fois-ci. Puis revenant vers Julia, il lui dit : « Je suis impatient de savoir ce que tu as pu trouver comme renseignements à la bibliothèque ! »

Julia hocha la tête. Elle replia la nappe, la rangea dans le panier et dit :

- et bien j'ai trouvé des renseignements sur la sérothérapie.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Behring est le nom d'un médecin et chercheur allemand. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de parcourir une de ses publications il y a quelques années. C'est pour cela que son nom m'était familier. Le docteur Behring utilise la sérothérapie pour soigner des maladies infectieuses.

William leva le sourcil, puis il se dirigea vers la chaise de son bureau, réfléchissant à ce que Julia venait de dire.

S'asseyant en face de lui, elle reprit : « Pour traiter ses patients, il leur fait des injections de sérum sanguin. Ce sérum contient des agents appelés antitoxines. Ces substances aident à lutter contre certaines maladies comme le tétanos par exemple. »

« Intéressant ! Et comment ces substances sont-elles produites ? » demanda William.

Julia commença alors une explication détaillée sur la manière d'obtenir les précieux anticorps. William buvait ses paroles. Julia parlait d'un ton animé et convaincu, ce qui colorait ses joues et donnait de l'éclat à ses yeux. William était ébloui et fasciné par sa beauté. Il resta là à la fixer sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait fini son exposé.

- William ?

Surpris par la voix de Julia, William avala sa salive et finit par dire :

- Heu … oui très impressionnant, la sérothérapie. Mais je me demande en quoi cela intéresse les services secrets.

- et bien, je sais que la découverte de nouveaux traitements laisse toujours entrevoir une manne financière pour les laboratoires ! Il y a aussi le prestige d'être les premiers à les élaborer, sans compter toutes les retombées économiques du dépôt de brevet ! Oui ! Beaucoup d'argent est en jeu !

- je vois ! Nous serions alors en présence d'une affaire d'espionnage… médical ?

Julia éclata de rire. « En quelque sorte, oui c'est cela » répondit-elle.

«Dans le milieu de la recherche médicale, il y a de la concurrence. Savoir ce que les autres ont trouvé peut s'avérer crucial ! » ajouta-t-elle. « Mais comme tu le dis c'est de l'espionnage ! »

William resta songeur un moment. Julia l'observa avec un petit sourire. Elle lui trouvait beaucoup de charme ainsi concentré, le sourcil en accent circonflexe. Levant la tête, il croisa son regard et sourit à son tour et demanda encore :

-Y a-t-il d'autres chercheurs qui travaillent sur les sérums ici au Canada ? A Toronto ?

- oui probablement ! Aujourd'hui beaucoup d'enfants meurent de rougeole, de diphtérie… Les travaux du docteur Behring ainsi que ceux de bien d'autres médecins ouvrent la porte à de réelles perspectives en matière de traitements !

- Julia, crois-tu que Darcy s'intéressait à la recherche médicale?

- A vrai dire nous n'en avons jamais parlé ensemble mais comme il occupait un poste important à l'hôpital, il était en relation avec plusieurs médecins. Certains étaient aussi sous ses ordres. Il faudrait se renseigner.

Julia s'arrêta brusquement, mal à l'aise. William remarquant sa gêne s'enquit :

- quelque chose ne va pas Julia ?

-Et bien, je repense à ces notes que j'ai trouvées dans le secrétaire de Darcy. Les formules étaient peut-être en rapport avec le dosage des toxines. C'est une partie délicate du travail. Il faut faire beaucoup d'essais pour trouver le bon dosage. Pourquoi Darcy les cachait-il ? Les aurait-il dérobées ? Tu m'as parlé d'un agent américain. Est-ce qu'il voulait les lui remettre et trahir ses collègues ? Je me pose beaucoup de questions.

Julia se tut un instant puis elle reprit en baissant la tête : « en fait je me rends compte que je ne connaissais pas bien Darcy ».

William approcha sa main et releva doucement son beau visage. La fixant de ses yeux « chocolat » il lui dit :

-Julia, nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'enquête. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas tirer de conclusions trop vite. Attendons d'en savoir plus !

- Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Comme cela arrivait bien souvent, les paroles de William l'apaisèrent. Elle lui fit un sourire, poussa un soupir et ajouta :

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as découvert quelque chose au club ?

Il lui fit part alors de sa déconvenue et de son idée d'y envoyer quelqu'un sous « couverture ».

Julia réfléchit rapidement puis proposa :

- Veux-tu que je demande à Isaac de nous aider ?

- Tu penses qu'il accepterait ?

- Il le pourrait. Je peux lui en parler si tu veux.

William n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dans le hall d'entrée du poste de police il y avait du remue-ménage ! On entendit des cris, des éclats de voix. William sortit rapidement pour voir ce qui se passait.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

« Je proteste ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter ! Relâchez-moi tout de suite ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire !» hurlait un homme dans le hall d'accueil du poste de police.

« Monsieur, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, il ne sert à rien de vous énerver ainsi. Vous allez pouvoir vous expliquer. Je vais de ce pas chercher l'inspecteur » répondit l'agent Crabtree le plus posément possible.

William surgit juste à cet instant.

-Que se passe-t-il Georges ? Qui est cet homme ?

-Ah, inspecteur ! J'allais justement vous chercher.

S'approchant de William, Georges expliqua :

« Nous étions à la résidence Garland pour recueillir d'autres indices et nous avons trouvé ce monsieur en train de fouiller dans les affaires du docteur. »

- Merci Georges, je m'en occupe. Emmenez ce monsieur en salle d'interrogatoire. J'irai le voir dans un instant.

Georges fit signe à Higgins et à Jackson qui conduisirent alors l'homme dans la pièce indiquée.

- Au fait monsieur, continua Georges en s'adressant à l'inspecteur, vous aviez raison. Nous avons effectivement trouvé les marques d'une échelle dehors. Elle devait être posée contre la fenêtre de l'une des chambres. L'ouverture de la fenêtre a d'ailleurs été fracturée. Voilà donc comment l'agresseur a pu s'enfuir !

- Merci Georges ! C'est du bon travail ! Continuez à rechercher d'autres indices !

William regagna ensuite son bureau pour voir Julia et la mettre au courant de ce qui se passait :

« Georges et Henri ont trouvé quelqu'un qui fouillait dans les affaires de Darcy. Je dois aller l'interroger. J'aimerais que tu viennes écouter, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à l'extérieur : je ne sais pas quelles relations cet homme entretenait avec Darcy ».

Julia acquiesça et suivit William.

L'inspecteur entra dans la pièce d'interrogatoire et déclina son identité tout en montrant son badge: « inspecteur William Murdoch » « Monsieur… ? »

- docteur Presley Sullivan !

- Bien docteur Sullivan. Puis-je savoir où vous exercez ?

- Inspecteur, je suis médecin à l'hôpital pour enfants mais j'enseigne à l'université où je suis responsable d'un département de recherche.

- Un département de recherche ? répéta William en levant le sourcil. Et dans quel domaine, vos recherches, docteur?

-Monsieur, ce sont des informations confidentielles. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nous travaillons pour améliorer la santé de nos patients !

- Dans ce cas je vais préciser ma question : vos recherches ont-elles un rapport avec les sérums sanguins ?

- Comment diable êtes-vous au courant de cela ?

- Peu importe ! Que faisiez-vous au domicile du docteur Garland ?

- Je voulais y récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Le docteur Sullivan poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant l'insistance de l'inspecteur. Finalement il se résolut à répondre :

- Le docteur Garland avait gardé une partie de mes travaux pour, disait-il, se rendre compte de nos progrès. J'avais en effet fait une demande pour une augmentation du budget afin de pouvoir continuer les recherches. Ces notes m'appartiennent ! Il est très important que je les récupère !

- En vous introduisant chez lui comme … un voleur ?

- Ecoutez, la porte était ouverte, j'y ai vu une opportunité et je suis entré. J'étais loin de me douter que la police était là !

- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Malheureusement non ! Je n'étais là que depuis peu quand vos hommes se sont précipités sur moi et m'ont traîné jusqu' ici comme un vulgaire criminel !

- Docteur Sullivan, qui d'autre travaille avec vous sur ces recherches ?

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire. Vous n'avez pas le droit non plus de me retenir ici. Je n'ai commis aucun délit !

- Soit ! soupira William, vous êtes libre docteur. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous demanderai cependant de rester à notre disposition car une enquête est en cours suite à un incident qui s'est produit à la résidence Garland.

Intéressé par cette dernière phrase, le docteur demanda : « ah ? Un incident ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'inspecteur de dire en inclinant la tête : « désolé, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous répondre !»

« Pff ! » fit le docteur. Il se coiffa de son chapeau puis quitta les lieux.

William rejoignit ensuite Julia dans le couloir et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Est-ce que tu connais cet homme ?

-Je ne le connais pas personnellement mais je l'ai déjà rencontré à l'hôpital où travaillait Darcy dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Après une petite pause, elle reprit : « si j'ai bien compris, les notes que j'ai trouvées seraient en fait… les siennes ? »

- Peut-être, répondit William pensif. Tu sais, je crois que je devrais retourner à la résidence Garland. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a là d'autres indices que nous n'avons pas encore trouvés.

- NOUS devrions y aller ensemble ! s'exclama Julia avec vigueur. Je crois avoir fait mes preuves pour ce qui est de trouver des informations ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle le fixait intensément, guettant sa réponse.

William se perdit un instant dans ce doux regard bleu puis il sourit à la perspective de passer encore du temps avec Julia !

-Entendu docteur, répondit-il, les yeux brillants.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré chapeaux et sac à main, William offrit son bras à Julia et ils sortirent du poste de police.

Une fois dans la cour ils virent Emilie qui venait à leur rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc pour l'attendre.

- Inspecteur, docteur, je reviens de l'hôpital pour enfants, dit-elle en premier.

- Ah oui, répondit William, avez –vous trouvé quelque chose docteur Grace?

Emilie poussa un soupir et poursuivit : « cette visite à l'hôpital ne fut pas facile. C'est plutôt poignant et douloureux de voir tous ces enfants souffrir à cause de la tuberculose, de la diphtérie et de bien d'autres maladies sans grand espoir de guérison… Mais j'ai pu rencontrer le docteur Molton. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble. Et j'ai appris… » Emilie baissa brusquement la voix et les entraîna un peu à l'écart. « J'ai appris » reprit-elle « qu'à l'hôpital ils essaient de nouveaux traitements mais pour l'instant les résultats ne sont pas très probants ».

- Et d'où viennent les médicaments ? demanda William

-Le docteur Molton n'a pas voulu me le dire mais j'ai remarqué que le document sur lequel il écrivait ses observations avait l'en-tête de l'université.

William et Julia se regardèrent : ils avaient bien sûr fait le lien entre la découverte d'Emilie et la récente « visite » du docteur Sullivan.

- Le docteur Molton est-il le seul à expérimenter ces traitements ? reprit William

- Je ne le lui ai pas demandé, répondit Emilie, il est fort possible que d'autres médecins s'y intéressent.

-Probablement ceux dont le nom était sur la liste ! dit Julia.

Emilie hocha la tête puis ajouta :

- Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Il faut que je reprenne mon service à la morgue.

- Oui, bien sûr, docteur Grace. Merci pour tout ! dit William.

- Merci Emilie ! renchérit Julia.

Le docteur Grace s'éloigna rapidement. William se tourna vers Julia :

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir m'accompagner ? On dirait que l'affaire se corse. Il semble ces travaux intéressent beaucoup de monde. Tu as déjà été agressée. Il serait peut-être plus prudent que tu ne viennes pas !

En réponse, elle s'accrocha à son bras et dit : « Allons-y William, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner ! Sans compter que je m'y retrouverai plus facilement que toi dans les affaires de Darcy ! »

William lui sourit : « je savais que tu répondrais cela ! Donne-moi une minute : j'ai quelque chose à récupérer d'abord».

* * *

Un court instant plus tard, William réapparut, une mallette à la main. Julia nota son air énigmatique.

-As-tu une idée précise de ce que nous devons rechercher ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai en effet une … petite idée derrière la tête.

-Ah ? Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas la voir ?

William éclata de rire à cette boutade inattendue.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus alors ? » reprit-elle.

- Hum… non : je préfère attendre un peu.

Julia fit une moue : « je dois te faire aveuglément confiance alors ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle le bouscula un peu en le poussant doucement. Mais William ne céda pas : « un peu de patience, Julia chérie » murmura-t-il, se penchant vers son oreille.

Julia resta toute interdite à ces mots. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, William lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna rapidement vers la calèche de la police parquée à l'entrée de la cour.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Bercée par le roulis de la calèche, Julia ferma les yeux. La journée était longue et pleine de rebondissements. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir maintenant.

Durant le court trajet qui les menait à la résidence Garland, elle passa en revue les récents évènements.

« Au moins, se disait-elle, si l'on en croit le docteur Sullivan, Darcy n'a pas dérobé ces documents ! »

Plusieurs interrogations demeuraient cependant : qu'est-ce Darcy comptait réellement faire de ces travaux de recherche ? Quels rapports entretenait-il exactement avec l'agent Clegg ?

Elle repensa ensuite au meurtre dont il avait été victime et se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle ne sentait plus aussi accablée. Etait-ce toute cette affaire de documents cachés qui atténuait son sentiment de culpabilité ?

Il faut dire que cette part « obscure » de la vie de Darcy ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu avec un étranger. Darcy n'était peut-être pas aussi « parfait » qu'il en avait l'air ! Elle avait toujours vu en lui un homme droit, un homme bon, apprécié de ses supérieurs pour son travail à l'hôpital.

Leurs rapports avaient toujours été aimables et courtois mais sans grande passion toutefois. Julia se revit assise à la grande table de leur salle à manger, Darcy tout à l'autre extrémité…

Elle se souvint aussi qu'il était très préoccupé par sa carrière, au détriment peut-être de la sienne. Par le passé il n'avait pas soutenu son projet de clinique pour femmes ni son projet d'éducation à la contraception. Il avait été soulagé qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas lors de la réception organisée par les Lamont pour sa promotion.

Toute cette réflexion amena la question qu'elle s'était si souvent posée : pourquoi s'était-elle précipitée dans ce mariage ? Ah ! si William … non elle ne voulait pas l'accuser ! Elle seule avait pris cette décision. A l'évidence, elle aurait dû rompre ses fiançailles avec Darcy comme Ruby le lui avait conseillé.

Tourmentée par ces pensées, Julia se crispa. William qui était assis en face d'elle et qui l'observait s'en rendit rapidement compte.

Il lui prit la main, la serra entre les siennes et lui dit un peu inquiet: « Julia ? Est-ce tout va bien ? »

Elle lui fit un timide sourire et répondit:« Oui, je vais bien William, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis simplement un peu fatiguée ».

Puis changeant de sujet elle ajouta : « je m'interroge toujours sur ce que tu vas faire chez Darcy ! Hum, en y réfléchissant, j'ai peut-être une idée ! »

-Ah oui ? sourit William. A quoi penses-tu alors ?

-Je pense que dans ta mallette il y a peut-être une de tes nouvelles inventions. Je ne sais pas laquelle… Mais j'imagine que tu vas t'en servir. Alors ?…Est-ce j'ai raison ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses beaux yeux bleu Majorelle.

- Touché ! dit William admiratif. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un esprit aussi vif, perspicace et intelligent que le tien ! Mais reste à savoir si cette invention va fonctionner ! soupira-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs !

- William Murdoch : vous ne pourrez jamais me décevoir ! dit alors Julia d'un ton solennel qui le surprit.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire puis William se pencha vers elle et enchaîna : « et moi je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer ! »

Julia rougit à cette déclaration. William s'approcha un peu plus et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un tendre et agréable baiser.

* * *

Peu après, la calèche s'arrêta et William aida Julia à descendre. Ils gravirent rapidement les marches du perron de la résidence. Georges et d'autres agents étaient encore à l'œuvre à l'intérieur pour rechercher de nouveaux indices.

William entra dans le salon, précédé de Julia. Il posa la mallette sur la table puis l'ouvrit. Julia se précipita :

- Oh ! On dirait … une caméra ? dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Bonne observation approuva William en hochant la tête. Mais il s'agit d'une caméra spéciale !

-William ! Je suis tout ouïe ! s'exclama Julia avec un peu d'impatience. Qu'est-ce que cette caméra a de particulier ?

Il sourit à sa requête. Comme il était agréable de partager ses découvertes avec Julia ! Elle était tout aussi passionnée que lui à propos des questions scientifiques ! Ne voulant pas la faire attendre davantage il enchaîna :

- Il s'agit d'une caméra … thermique.

Devant sa surprise, il continua :

« Ma théorie est qu'il doit y avoir d'autres documents cachés dans cette maison. Les services secrets sont sur l'affaire : je pense donc qu'il y a plus que la feuille que tu as eue entre les mains. D'ailleurs cette feuille ne s'intitulait-elle pas… »

- premiers travaux, répondit tout de suite Julia. Ce qui suggère selon toi… qu'il y a d'autres feuilles.

- En effet, acquiesça William. De plus le docteur Sullivan voulait obtenir un financement supplémentaire. Je doute qu'il n'ait remis…

- que le début de ses recherches pour appuyer sa demande ! acheva Julia. Bien vu William ! ajouta-t-elle, saluant son grand esprit de déduction.

William quant à lui appréciait la vivacité avec laquelle Julia concluait si à propos ses phrases. C'était pour lui une preuve de plus, si tant est qu'elle fut nécessaire, qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

- Cette caméra va m'aider à découvrir une éventuelle… cachette ou pièce secrète dans la maison !reprit-il.

Julia était suspendue à ses lèvres, admirative et impressionnée par son talent.

William s'en rendit compte et comme pour préciser que tout l'honneur de cette découverte ne lui revenait pas, il poursuivit :

« Les travaux de William Herschell au siècle dernier ont montré que chaque corps émet un rayonnement de chaleur qui est transmis par une forme de lumière invisible à l'œil nu : les infrarouges.

Ma caméra va permettre d'enregistrer ces rayonnements infrarouges. L'image obtenue me montrera s'il y a des variations de températures sur une paroi par exemple… »

- et t'aidera à déceler une éventuelle anomalie sur ladite paroi, termina Julia. William, c'est brillant ! C'est absolument fantastique !

Sensible à son compliment, William la remercia sincèrement puis la regardant avec douceur et tendresse il proposa:

-Veux-tu… être mon assistante pour cette nouvelle expérience ?

- Avec grand plaisir ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, toute excitée à l'idée d'utiliser cette nouvelle technique à ses côtés.

Que dois-je faire ?

A SUIVRE…

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, qu'aimeriez-vous que Julia et William découvrent à l'aide de cette nouvelle caméra ?_


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi. Les rayons du soleil, en s'inclinant, pénétraient davantage dans la maison, ce qui réchauffait l'atmosphère de la pièce.

William se mit en bras de chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Il détacha aussi le col et les deux premiers boutons de son vêtement, laissant entrevoir une partie de son cou et de sa poitrine.

Le cœur de Julia se mit à battre plus vite. Elle le trouvait très séduisant dans cette tenue. Elle eut très envie de placer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, très envie de faire glisser ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux bruns pour descendre ensuite jusqu'à son torse. Elle l'imagina répondant passionnément à ses caresses... Mais William était occupé à installer la caméra. Julia ne voulut pas l'interrompre. Elle se força à chasser ces tendres images de son esprit pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le travail qui les attendait.

* * *

Comme l'avait espéré l'inspecteur, la caméra thermique permit de mettre en évidence des irrégularités sur l'un des murs, celui du fond, non loin de l'escalier. Julia était « aux commandes ». La tête appuyée derrière la caméra, elle guidait William selon l'image enregistrée.

Sur le mur en question, à côté de la petite bibliothèque de salon, il y avait un tableau accroché dans une alcôve peu profonde en forme d'arcade. En dessous, les boiseries, les moulures et les plinthes étaient exactement les mêmes que celles qui couvraient la partie inférieure des murs de toute la pièce. Le revêtement mural se prolongeait parfaitement sans que l'on puisse distinguer une ouverture.

L'image enregistrée par la caméra ne laissait cependant planer aucun doute : les différentes nuances de gris indiquaient clairement à cet endroit, le contour… d'une porte ! Mais il n'y avait aucune poignée apparente pour pouvoir l'ouvrir…

William tenta de pousser de l'épaule. Mais sans succès !

- Il y a peut-être un mécanisme pour actionner l'ouverture, fit-il alors observer.

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Julia, peut-être se trouve-t-il quelque part dans la bibliothèque ! Oh William ! Comme c'est excitant ! On se croirait dans un roman de sir Arthur Conan Doyle !

William sourit à sa remarque. Il s'imagina Julia et lui, héros d'une aventure comme celles qu'il aimait tant lire dans son enfance ! Ils braveraient ensemble tous les dangers et finalement triompheraient des méchants…et à la fin … ils se marieraient et vivraient heureux ensemble !

Revenant à la réalité, il suggéra:

- Nous pourrions peut-être regarder derrière les livres ?

- Je crois en en effet que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Julia.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ouvrages dans cette bibliothèque, juste quelques recueils de poèmes choisis, quelques nouvelles de Nathaniel Hawthorne ainsi que quelques romans écrits par d'autres auteurs américains.

Ce fut Julia qui trouva, quelques minutes plus tard, sur la deuxième étagère, un livre creux, fixé au rebord droit du meuble.

Sous le regard très attentif de William, elle plaça la main dans son encoche et tira sur la languette qu'il dissimulait…

Le déclic se fit.

Sous leurs yeux ébaubis, la porte « habillée » par l'alcôve et les boiseries s'ouvrit !

Instinctivement, Julia se rapprocha de William. Il lui prit la main et retenant leur souffle, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce secrète...

* * *

L'endroit était assez petit et sombre. Un claustra en verre laissait passer un peu de lumière. Julia repéra un chandelier. Elle en alluma les bougies.

La lumière jaune révéla sur le côté gauche, une table sur laquelle étaient alignés quelques flacons contenant probablement des produits chimiques. Il y avait aussi un microscope et des tubes à essais.

« Est-ce que Darcy faisait des expériences ? » se demanda Julia.

Ils allèrent plus avant et découvrirent plaqué contre le mur, un meuble constitué de tout un ensemble de tiroirs. Julia approcha le chandelier et William tendit la main pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs.

C'est alors que Georges les fit sursauter en faisant irruption dans la pièce et en criant :

- Vous avez trouvé la pièce secrète ! Félicitations monsieur ! J'en déduis que votre nouvelle caméra a fonctionné !

Julia et William se remirent de leur émotion et l'inspecteur répondit :

- Oui Georges, la caméra fonctionne…

-A ce propos, monsieur, enchaîna aussitôt Georges, je voulais vous dire que j'ai réfléchi à une autre utilisation de cette invention ! J'ai idée qu'elle pourrait nous aider à « démasquer », si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, les fantômes, dans une maison hantée par exemple. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez Monsieur, cette enquête au manoir…

- Georges, coupa William, c'est probablement une idée très intéressante, mais je suppose que vous aviez une autre raison pour venir nous interrompre…

- Euh, oui Monsieur, répondit Georges un peu penaud. Higgins vient d'apporter le portrait de Clegg que vous m'aviez demandé de réaliser. Que souhaitez-vous que j'en fasse ?

- Ah oui, le portrait ! merci Georges. Le docteur Ogden doit le remettre au docteur Tash.

Se tournant vers Julia, William expliqua :

"Comme tu me l'as proposé, j'aimerais que tu demandes au docteur Tash de nous aider. Muni de ce portrait, il pourrait peut-être aller se renseigner au club pour savoir si Clegg y est déjà venu et dans ce cas s'il y a rencontré Darcy".

- C'est d'accord William, je rendrai visite au docteur Tash quand nous en aurons fini ici.

Puis elle ajouta avec un petit sourire un peu moqueur : « vraiment fantastique votre idée, Georges ! »

- Merci docteur, répondit Georges en inclinant la tête.

- Georges, reprit William, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît poser le portrait sur la table du salon et venir ensuite nous aider à faire l'inventaire de cette pièce?

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur ! Tout de suite ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

-Il nous faudrait aussi plus de lumière. Voyez si vous pouvez nous trouver une lampe. Une boîte en carton serait aussi la bienvenue afin de récupérer le contenu des tiroirs pour le ramener au poste.

- Bien monsieur !

Georges posa le portrait à la place indiquée mais n'alla pas tout de suite chercher le matériel demandé par William. Très attiré par la caméra, il ne put s'empêcher de se placer derrière elle pour regarder l'image de William qu'elle captait à ce moment-là.

- Monsieur, cria-t-il alors, je vous assure que vous ressemblez à un spectre ! Brrr !

William leva les épaules et soupira en secouant la tête : « quand Georges a une idée ! »

Julia sourit à sa remarque et hocha la tête. Georges avait toujours ces idées futuristes, avant-gardistes ou tout simplement farfelues qui faisaient de lui un être agaçant pour certains mais drôle, attachant et stimulant pour d'autres !

William parut brusquement soucieux. Fronçant les sourcils il reprit :

-Georges, pendant que nous ferons cet inventaire, j'aimerais que tous les agents présents ici surveillent les entrées et sorties de la résidence. Ouvrez l'œil : il y a des personnes qui se sont déjà introduites ici et qui nous observent peut-être. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait une autre agression ni que des preuves nous échappent !

-A vos ordres monsieur, je vais de ce pas donner les instructions à nos hommes. Je reviens de suite avec une lampe et une boîte.

Georges sortit rapidement pour exécuter ses tâches.

William et Julia quant à eux retournèrent près du meuble aux tiroirs, impatients de découvrir enfin son contenu !

* * *

La lueur des bougies révéla que les premiers compartiments abritaient diverses… collections : ossements, plantes séchées, papillons… Julia allait de surprise en surprise !

Finalement, dans la troisième rangée de tiroirs, ils découvrirent des liasses de feuilles qu'ils supposèrent être les fameux documents ! Georges revint juste à ce moment-là. Mieux éclairés, ils purent vérifier le contenu des tiroirs restants. Ils placèrent ensuite toutes les feuilles dans la boîte.

-Et bien, je crois que nos recherches ont été fructueuses ! lança William avec soulagement.

Georges, il faut ramener ce carton au poste de police et convoquer le docteur Presley Sullivan pour qu'il nous aide à identifier ces feuilles ! Prenez quelques hommes avec vous et soyez prudents ! De mon côté, je vais raccompagner le docteur Ogden et je vous rejoindrai ensuite.

Georges s'exécuta.

- En fait William, dit Julia, avant de rentrer chez moi, je souhaiterais me rendre au cabinet du docteur Tash pour la démarche que tu sais.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je propose de reprendre la calèche et de nous y rendre.

Julia acquiesça de la tête. Elle prit le portrait sur la table et le plaça soigneusement dans son sac à main.

William se rhabilla rapidement, ajusta son chapeau puis lui offrit le bras.

En sortant, ils saluèrent les agents qui veillaient à leur protection. Ils n'avaient rien à signaler.

William vérifia d'un coup d'œil les abords de la maison et la rue. Rassuré, il aida Julia à monter dans la voiture puis il y prit lui-même place.

* * *

Quelques secondes après leur départ, une autre calèche se mit en branle et commença à les suivre…


	10. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les messages. _

_ Cette histoire approche de sa fin..._

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

La visite au docteur Tash se passa comme Julia l'avait espéré. Isaac accepta volontiers d'accomplir la « mission » d'infiltration au club. Il proposa d'y aller le soir même, une fois ses consultations terminées.

C'est avec un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait suivi les tous récents évènements. La condamnation de Julia l'avait particulièrement bouleversé ! Jamais il n'avait douté de son innocence! Il était heureux de pouvoir maintenant lui rendre service, au nom de leur amitié.

Pendant que Julia s'entretenait avec lui, William attendait patiemment dans la calèche. Il en profitait pour faire le point sur le déroulement de l'enquête.

Est-ce que Darcy menait une « double vie »? se demandait-il.

« Si vraiment il était en relation avec les services secrets américains, ses activités auraient pu mettre en danger la vie de Julia ! »

Cela, William ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné !

Toutes sortes d'idées se bousculaient dans la tête de l'inspecteur:

« Et si Darcy avait épousé Julia simplement pour être dans la place pour espionner ? Et si ses fréquents voyages à Buffalo pour affaires ou pour visiter la famille n'étaient en fait que des prétextes pour transmettre ou recevoir des informations ? »

A échafauder toutes ces théories, William ressentit le besoin de sortir un instant de la calèche pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Cette partie de la ville, proche de la campagne, était plutôt tranquille et peu passante. William fit quelques pas tout en s'étirant.

C'est alors que quelque chose au loin attira son attention. On aurait dit le reflet … d'une vitre, mais il se trouvait à une trop grande distance pour en être sûr.

William n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur ce qu'il avait aperçu : Julia était là, près de la calèche, toute souriante.

Il se précipita vers elle.

-Isaac est d'accord ! lui cria-t-elle.

-Bonne nouvelle ! lui répondit-il tout joyeux. Cela va sûrement nous aider pour l'enquête!

Je te raccompagne chez toi maintenant, si tu le veux bien. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour aujourd'hui ! ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Julia hocha la tête. Oui, cette journée avait eu son lot de surprises et de rebondissements en tous genres ! Il lui tardait maintenant de prendre un bon bain puis de s'allonger.

Comme d'habitude, William l'aida à monter dans la voiture. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

Sur le chemin les menant à sa maison, Julia épuisée, retira son chapeau et entoura le bras de William de ses deux mains. Puis elle appuya la tête contre son épaule, ferma les yeux et s'assoupit un instant.

William lui caressa doucement le front de son menton puis il dégagea délicatement son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules tout en l'attirant tout près lui pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

Julia, dans son sommeil, poussa un soupir de satisfaction et s'appuya tout contre sa poitrine.

William sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il continua à la regarder dormir, admirant sa beauté.

Il remit délicatement en place une de ses boucles et se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour l'aider à être heureuse, enfin.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient tranquillement sur la route, il y eut brusquement un cahot. William se pencha un peu par la fenêtre pour voir quelle était la cause de cette secousse. Il regarda vers l'arrière de la voiture. C'est alors qu'il remarqua de nouveau le reflet au loin ! Il se déplaçait comme eux !

Une évidence s'imposa alors à lui : ils étaient suivis ! Mais par qui ?

« Il vaudrait mieux retourner au poste de police » se dit-il, réfléchissant rapidement.

Il signala aussitôt au cocher le changement d'adresse et lui demanda de presser l'allure.

A cause de la vitesse, la calèche secouait beaucoup. Julia se réveilla en sursaut.

- Que se passe-t-il William ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que nous sommes suivis. Nous allons revenir au poste de police pour plus de sécurité !

- Qui suit-on ? Toi …ou moi ?demanda-t-elle encore.

Cette question laissa William perplexe.

- Heu… je l'ignore répondit-il en secouant la tête. Probablement nous deux, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il.

- Et si au lieu de fuir, nous nous approchions pour savoir de qui il s'agit, reprit-elle.

- Julia ! s'exclama William, surpris mais en même temps impressionné par la témérité de la jeune femme. Cela pourrait être dangereux ! Rappelle-toi ton agression !

- William, s'"ils" avaient voulu nous faire du mal, je pense qu'"ils" n'auraient pas attendu aussi longtemps ! "Ils" avaient tout le temps nécessaire quand je me suis arrêtée chez Isaac !

Il ne put que reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ordre fut alors donné au cocher de s'arrêter.

L'autre calèche s'arrêta, elle aussi.

Alors William demanda d'aller dans sa direction. Ils parvinrent ainsi, le cœur battant, à la hauteur de leurs poursuivants.

- Inspecteur Murdoch, maréchaussée de Toronto ! Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? cria William.

Un homme passa la tête par la fenêtre de la calèche.

- Services secrets canadiens, répondit-il calmement. Nous avons ordre de vous suivre pour recueillir des informations et assurer votre protection si nécessaire.

- Et contre qui ? demanda William, les Américains ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Nous savons maintenant que vos recherches à la résidence Garland les intéressent, répondit-il. Nous avons remarqué des mouvements de surveillance.

- Ah oui ! Seulement maintenant ! répondit William avec indignation. Vous n'avez rien fait pour aider le docteur Ogden quand elle a été agressée ce matin !

Julia intervint alors :

- William, s'il te plaît, pourrions-nous retourner au poste de police. Toute cette affaire prend une telle ampleur ! Les services secrets américains, les services secrets canadiens! Je veux savoir maintenant ce que représentent exactement les documents que nous avons trouvés chez Darcy. Je ne peux plus attendre que toute cette histoire ne soit éclaircie !

William soupira puis acquiesça de la tête. Lui aussi était impatient de découvrir le fin mot de cette affaire. Il souhaitait plus que tout que Julia puisse enfin retrouver un peu de calme et de répit après tous ces évènements tumultueux.

- Messieurs, dit-il en inclinant la tête, vous avez entendu le docteur Ogden. Avez-vous l'intention de continuer à nous escorter?

- C'est notre mission, inspecteur !

Les deux calèches reprirent donc leur course et quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent devant le poste de police.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Georges et les autres agents étaient parvenus à destination sans incident.

Ils mirent la précieuse boîte en carton dans la salle aux pièces à conviction.

L'inspecteur-chef Brackenreid fut ensuite informé des derniers développements de l'affaire. Après avoir félicité ses hommes pour leur bon travail, il prit la décision d'appeler lui-même le docteur Sullivan.

Quelques instants plus tard, il l'accueillit en personne dans le hall d'entrée :

« Ah ! Docteur, par ici je vous prie. »

Il le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau.

« Merci de vous être déplacé, docteur, reprit l'inspecteur Brackenreid. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Le docteur s'exécuta et demanda pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

« Mes hommes ont trouvé divers documents à la résidence Garland, répondit l'inspecteur chef. Nous aimerions savoir s'il s'agit des travaux dont vous nous avez parlé précédemment. »

Crabtree, s'il vous plaît ! »

Georges entra alors dans le bureau avec le carton de feuilles. Il les en sortit puis les étala par petits lots sur la table.

Le docteur se leva précipitamment et se rua littéralement vers les documents ainsi disposés.

Les deux policiers retinrent leur souffle, guettant la réaction du docteur.

Celui-ci ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Il s'installa au bureau de l'inspecteur Brackenreid et examina avec soin les différentes feuilles.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut avoir duré une éternité, il finit par dire :

« Ce sont bien les travaux que j'ai remis au docteur Garland. Mais il manque quelques feuilles, en particulier mes dernières conclusions ! Est-ce tout ce que vous avez trouvé messieurs ? »

« A ma connaissance, oui , docteur» répondit l'agent Crabtree, un peu désolé.

On entendit alors du bruit dans le hall d'entrée. Georges se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

« L'inspecteur Murdoch et le docteur Ogden viennent d'arriver ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pense que vous pourrez leur poser vous-même la question, poursuivit-il. Ce sont eux qui ont trouvé tous ces documents grâce à la caméra thermique. »

« Une caméra thermique ? » répéta le docteur Sullivan, surpris.

Sans attendre ni répondre, Georges sortit de la pièce et se précipita au devant de William. Il le mit rapidement au courant des observations du docteur Sullivan.

L'inspecteur se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Brackenreid en compagnie de Julia.

- Docteur Sullivan ! salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je crois que vous connaissez le docteur Ogden ?

- Oui, en effet. Madame, répondit le docteur Sullivan, en s'inclinant à son tour.

- L'agent Crabtree vient de m'informer, à propos des documents trouvés à la résidence Garland, qu'il s'agit bien de vos travaux mais qu'il manque quelque chose, reprit William.

- Oui inspecteur, c'est en effet ce que je viens de dire. Il n'y a pas en particulier les dernières feuilles que j'avais remises au docteur Garland, au début du mois dernier, répondit le docteur Sullivan.

William observait attentivement les réactions du médecin. Il fut frappé par son calme et par sa maîtrise.

- Docteur, reprit-il peu après, pouvez-nous dire quelle est l'importance réelle de ces travaux? Surtout, ne nous dites pas qu'il s'agit d'informations confidentielles! Nous n'en sommes plus à ce stade, vu le tour pris par cette enquête!

- Inspecteur, soupira le docteur Sullivan, je constate que vous ne renoncez pas! Soit! Je vais répondre à votre question!

Devant un auditoire très attentif, le médecin commença à expliquer comment à l'université de Toronto, son équipe et lui-même cherchaient à produire des médicaments pour lutter contre la diphtérie, maladie mortelle pour beaucoup d'enfants.

- Si nous réussissons, ajouta-t-il, nous pourrons déposer un brevet et nos laboratoires pourront fournir les hôpitaux de notre pays, voire ceux de d'autres pays! Imaginez ce grand pas pour l'humanité!

- Oui, en effet, ce serait une belle avancée, répondit William qui resta songeur un moment.

Il fronçait le sourcil et se tenait la mâchoire tout en faisant quelques pas. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas interrompre ce moment de réflexion intense grâce auquel il parvenait bien souvent à la résolution des enquêtes!

Soudain le jeune inspecteur reprit d'un ton ferme:

-Docteur, je vous confirme qu'il y a là devant vous tout ce que nous avons trouvé à la résidence Garland mais… je crois que c'est ce que vous espériez : vous souhaitiez que l'on ne retrouve pas vos dernières feuilles!

Les propos de William laissèrent tout le monde abasourdi !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le docteur Sullivan.

- Je pense, reprit William qu'en fait, vous aviez tendu un piège au docteur Garland en lui remettant de faux travaux : vos soit-disantes dernières conclusions. Vous le soupçonniez probablement de trahir vos recherches et pour confirmer vos doutes, vous lui avez remis un faux document pour qu'il le transmette.

- Alors docteur ? demanda l'inspecteur Brackenreid, qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

- Je ne sais pas comment votre inspecteur est parvenu à cette conclusion, répondit lentement le docteur Sullivan, tout en fixant William d'un regard interrogateur. Vous savez, je me suis renseigné à votre sujet, inspecteur Murdoch, et on m'a parlé de vos qualités de déduction. Je dois reconnaître que ceux qui m'ont informé disaient vrai! Je suis impressionné !

William ne réagit pas à son compliment.

-Bon, et bien au point où nous en sommes, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à tout vous révéler! continua le médecin en soupirant.

Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez vu juste et je regrette d'avoir à vous le dire madame, dit-il en se tournant vers Julia, j'ai eu des doutes concernant le docteur Garland quand en lisant la revue JAMA, j'ai retrouvé un jour, la description et le compte rendu de l'une de mes expériences avec en plus les mêmes dosages ! Pour voir si mes soupçons étaient fondés, j'ai donc écrit ce faux. Je voulais voir s'il serait publié lui aussi.

-Est-ce qu'il l'a été ? demanda William.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir mais je peux vous assurer que celui qui en signera la publication se couvrira de ridicule !

Brusquement des applaudissements retentirent. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir entrer… Terence Meyers qui avait été prévenu par ses hommes. Il était arrivé suffisamment tôt pour entendre les explications du docteur Sullivan, tout en restant discrètement dans le couloir.

- Bravo ! Bravo !docteur. Vous avez bien eu ces Américains ! s'exclama-t-il. Beau travail messieurs ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des policiers.

Il y eut un silence. Tous se regardèrent un instant, encore surpris par ce dénouement inattendu.

Finalement l'inspecteur Brackenreid leva les sourcils et dit:

- Et bien, madame, messieurs, je crois que cette affaire est résolue !

- Dans ce cas, pourrais-je récupérer mes documents ? demanda aussitôt le docteur Sullivan.

- Crabtree ! s'il vous plaît ! ordonna l'inspecteur chef.

Georges rassembla rapidement les feuilles, les rangea dans le carton qu'il remit ensuite au docteur. Celui-ci le remercia.

-Heu... Inspecteur Murdoch, encore un mot, dit le docteur Sullivan avant de partir. Votre collègue a fait mention que vous avez utilisé une caméra... thermique. En tant que scientifique, je suis très intrigué et je souhaiterais réellement vous revoir pour en apprendre davantage sur cette invention!

William hocha simplement de la tête.

Finalement, tous sortirent du bureau.

Julia n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée et elle demeurait encore silencieuse. William lui tendit le bras et ils sortirent ensemble du poste de police.

Une fois seul dans son bureau, l'inspecteur Brackenreid se servit un bon verre de whisky et il le savoura tranquillement, assis dans son fauteuil. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être satisfait des résultats obtenus par le poste numéro quatre!

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, quelle sera à votre avis la réaction de Julia ?_

* * *

_Plus qu'un chapitre !_

_A bientôt! _


	11. Chapter 10

_Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires !_

* * *

_Et voilà : c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

En ce début d'après-midi, Julia arpentait lentement le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital pour enfants de Toronto. En passant devant l'un des miroirs qui ornaient la salle, elle ajusta avec un peu de nervosité les plis de l'ensemble gris perlé qu'elle portait. Ne pouvant se résoudre à se vêtir tout en noir, elle avait opté pour cette couleur qu'elle jugeait neutre, afin de ne pas choquer.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que les agissements du docteur Garland avaient été dévoilés. Comme il l'avait promis, le docteur Tash s'était rendu au club avec le portrait, en prétextant qu'il recherchait un ami , un ami de longue date qu'il avait perdu de vue . Il obtint assez aisément les informations voulues.

Grâce à son intervention, on apprit que Darcy voyait Clegg ou plutôt Ben Mortimer (comme il se faisait appeler) environ une fois par mois, depuis un certain temps déjà. Cependant, on ne put clairement établir que le club était leur lieu d'échange d'informations.

Toutes ces révélations constituèrent une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter pour Julia. Darcy avait trahi sa confiance et celle de ses collègues ! L'avait-il seulement aimée ? se demandait-elle. Force était de reconnaître qu'il s'était bien vite trouvé une « ladyfriend » après leur séparation!

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à sa carrière, à sa position au sein de l'hôpital. A coup sûr, il pouvait ainsi avoir plus facilement accès aux informations. Un divorce aurait probablement gêné ses plans s'il devait encore espionner.

Enfin ! On ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi Darcy s'était engagé dans cette voie : par amitié pour Clegg ? Par patriotisme ? Est-ce que Clegg faisait pression sur lui ?

Quel genre d'homme avait-elle donc épousé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu davantage avant de s'engager ? se reprochait-elle.

Il fallait admettre cependant que connaître la vérité à son sujet l'aidait vraiment à se détacher de lui. Elle ne repensait plus autant au meurtre. Elle ne se sentait plus coupable envers cet … inconnu !

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Les administrateurs de l'hôpital lui avaient demandé de venir. Le docteur Lamont avait insisté. Mais elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait à ajouter : tous les documents avaient été remis et elle ne savait rien de plus concernant les activités secrètes de Darcy ! Pourquoi voulaient-ils encore la tourmenter à ce sujet ?

Heureusement, William avait accepté de venir pour la soutenir. Elle avait prévenu les responsables de l'hôpital que sa présence était indispensable car c'était lui qui avait mené l'enquête ! Contre toute attente, le docteur Lamont avait accepté qu'il vienne.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina en repensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa patience et son dévouement avaient encore fait croître ses sentiments pour lui. Il y avait un véritable lien qui les unissait, une profonde affection et une grande attirance.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé le fameux soir où le docteur Sullivan avait fait ses révélations.

Après avoir quitté le poste de police, William l'avait invité à marcher un peu dans le parc. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin : de l'espace, de l'air. Ils avaient fait quelques pas en silence, elle respirant profondément. Puis il l'avait entraîné vers un banc situé un peu à l'écart pour qu'ils aient un peu plus d'intimité. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il lui avait demandé avec beaucoup de tendresse comment elle se sentait.

Julia avait alors librement exprimé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : de la déception, de la colère envers Darcy. Elle avait fait des efforts pour que ce mariage fonctionne. Elle avait quitté la morgue, essayé d'oublier William, renoncé à ses projets pour aider les femmes, et maintenant qu'elle découvrait quels étaient les véritables intérêts de Darcy, elle se sentait flouée et stupide ! Julia s'était laissé aller aux larmes. William l'avait alors attirée tout contre lui, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et sans rien dire l'avait laissé libérer toutes ses émotions. Une fois apaisée, il lui avait tendu un mouchoir. Elle lui avait dit merci avec un timide sourire puis elle avait essuyé ses larmes.

Après cela William avait prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et lui avait dit ces mots, ceux qu'il fallait :

- Julia, toute cette histoire est fort regrettable, mais tu n'en es pas responsable. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… et tu ne peux rien changer ! Il faut maintenant que tu laisses toutes ces choses derrière toi et que tu ailles de l'avant.

- Oui William, tu as raison ! répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui va se passer maintenant ! Est-ce qu'il y aura des poursuites engagées ? Est-ce que je pourrais être inquiétée ?

- Rassure-toi Julia, reprit-il d'un ton ferme, tu n'as rien à voir avec toute cette affaire d'espionnage ! Et s'il y a eu des complicités à l'hôpital ou ailleurs, Meyers s'en chargera ! Il va probablement refaire fouiller la maison et après cela l'avocat de Darcy pourra s'occuper de ses biens. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai personnellement aux suites de cette enquête!

La meilleure chose à faire maintenant, continua-t-il plus doucement, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens, c'est d'avaler quelque chose puis de rentrer à la maison pour te reposer. A ce propos… Mme Kitchen, ma logeuse, n'est pas une excellente cuisinière mais elle prépare de bonnes soupes ! … Puis-je… t'inviter à dîner ?

- William ! Une invitation ! dit Julia en secouant la tête. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ! Mme Kitchen est une fervente catholique, je crois. Je doute fort qu'elle approuve que je vienne…te visiter à la pension!

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt stricte répondit le jeune homme en souriant, mais il arrive que les gens changent ! Tu sais, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet… à propos de tout le travail que tu accomplis en tant que psychiatre!

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Julia, un peu surprise.

- Oui, c'est exact ! reprit William. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais la dame dont tu t'occupes à l'asile, tu sais, celle qui a toujours une poupée dans les bras, et bien, cette dame est une de ses parentes ! Je peux t'assurer que Mme Kitchen apprécie beaucoup la douceur et la patience avec lesquelles tu lui prodigues tes soins !

Je peux aussi t'apprendre que ma logeuse me demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle priait pour toi ! Au fait, sais-tu qu'elle était venue assister au procès ? Et le jour de l'exécution, elle a aussi brûlé un cierge pour toi !

Julia écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement.

-Tu vois, reprit-il, portant ses mains à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui sont prêts à t'aider !

- Oh William, s'exclama Julia en se jetant dans ses bras, merci pour ces paroles réconfortantes ! Je suis très touchée ! J'accepte volontiers ton invitation. Il faut aussi que je remercie Mme Kitchen.

* * *

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs soirs, Julia et William se retrouvèrent à la pension pour partager les soupes préparées par Mme Kitchen. Ils étaient heureux de passer du temps ensemble, de parler, de rire en toute liberté. Ces moments de bonheur mettaient du baume à l'âme meurtrie de Julia. Elle retrouvait le goût de plaisanter et de rire légèrement. Mme Kitchen était une personne aimable. Elle avait bon cœur. Julia se sentit à l'aise avec elle.

Une fois, tout en rangeant la vaisselle à la cuisine, Mme Kitchen avait avoué à Julia qu'elle attendait avec impatience le jour où William et elle pourraient être unis par le mariage. « Il est vraiment très amoureux de vous ! avait-elle affirmé. Vous formez un beau couple !»

En entendant cet aveu et ce compliment, Julia avait senti sa poitrine se gonfler de bonheur.

* * *

Deux dimanches de suite, les Brackenreid eux aussi les avaient invités. Julia aimait leur compagnie. Ils ne la jugeaient pas mais l'appréciaient pour ce qu'elle était. Ils avaient veillé à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de William. Pendant le repas, le jeune homme l'avait souvent regardé et il lui avait souri. Julia avait pu sentir son souffle quand il lui parlait, frôler son bras ou sa main quand il lui passait les plats. Cela avait été si agréable ! C'était presque comme s'ils étaient déjà fiancés…

Le fameux ragoût aux oignons de Margareth avait vite été englouti. Après cela la maîtresse de maison avait proposé de danser. Thomas et elle s'étaient particulièrement fait remarquer lors du bal du nouvel an. Depuis, ils s'étaient équipés d'un phonographe. Valses et polkas n'avaient pas de secret pour eux…

Julia avait hésité un instant. Elle était veuve ! Margareth s'était alors empressé de lui dire que danser n'avait jamais été un péché et qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées !

Julia s'était très vite laissé convaincre. Elle mourait d'envie de sentir étreinte par les bras forts de William. Danser avec lui, c'était aussi revivre les bons moments du passé…

* * *

Julia ferma les yeux et se revit tournoyer dans les bras de William. Il la tenait par la taille. Ils étaient si proches que leurs visages se touchaient. Elle pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur …

Perdue dans ces agréables pensées, Julia ne vit pas William s'approcher. Ce ne fut que quand il l'appela par son prénom, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se retourna et lui sourit.

Presqu'au même moment, le docteur Lamont se présenta dans le hall. Il les salua puis les invita à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Julia poussa un soupir, s'agrippa au bras de William et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la pièce indiquée.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, il y avait déjà tous les membres du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital. Ils se levèrent pour les accueillir. Il y avait aussi le docteur Sullivan. Il leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Docteur Ogden, inspecteur Murdoch, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! dit le docteur Lamont.

William et Julia prirent place dans les deux fauteuils qu'on leur avait réservés autour de la table ovale.

« Docteur Ogden, reprit le docteur Lamont, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Sachez que tous ceux qui sont présents autour de cette table, vous sont très reconnaissants d'avoir retrouvé et restitué les travaux de recherche du docteur Sullivan. Nous tenions donc à vous remercier en personne pour cela. »

Le médecin marqua une pause et fit un signe à ses collègues. D'un commun accord, tous se mirent à applaudir pour appuyer cette déclaration.

Julia remercia d'un hochement de la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais le docteur enchaîna :

« Ces travaux comme vous l'avez compris sont importants pour l'avenir de nos patients. Heureusement, le docteur Sullivan avait pu convaincre le docteur Garland que seules les conclusions méritaient son attention. De ce fait, les travaux intermédiaires n'ont pas été transmis aux Américains, mais ils sont précieux pour nous. En effet, ils sont le résultat de plusieurs mois d'expérimentation à partir desquels les recherches pourront continuer. Nous sommes encore très loin de l'aboutissement mais nous avons bon espoir de parvenir un jour à un résultat positif. »

Julia intervint alors pour remercier mais aussi pour expliquer que dans les faits, c'était l'inspecteur Murdoch qui, grâce à l'une de ses inventions, avait retrouvé les documents. Elle-même n'avait fait que l'assister.

« Ah oui, la fameuse caméra thermique ! s'exclama alors le docteur Sullivan. Quelle remarquable découverte ! L'inspecteur Murdoch m'en a fait une démonstration il y a quelques jours. Et je lui ai fait part de mon idée selon laquelle une application de ce procédé à la médecine, pourrait permettre d'explorer le corps humain et aussi peut-être de détecter d'éventuelles anomalies de température ! Ce serait une méthode tout à révolutionnaire pour poser un diagnostic! »

William acquiesça en hochant la tête et il sourit aux propos enthousiastes du médecin chercheur. Les autres membres du conseil semblaient eux aussi très intéressés par cette nouvelle proposition et souhaitaient à l'évidence en savoir davantage.

Mais le docteur Lamont arrêta d'un geste les conversations et il reprit en s'adressant à Julia :

« Docteur Ogden ! »

La salle redevint silencieuse.

« Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir. »

En entendant cela, Julia se raidit un peu. Elle jeta un regard à William qui lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

« Voilà, reprit le docteur Lamont, le conseil d'administration à l'unanimité souhaiterait que vous occupiez le poste que votre défunt mari a laissé vacant. Je sais qu'à Buffalo, vous avez travaillé à l'hôpital pour enfants. Vous avez donc de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

J'ai aussi personnellement pu me rendre compte de la détermination qui vous anime. Vous avez des idées innovantes qui nous permettraient d'aller de l'avant ! Nous serions vraiment très honorés si vous acceptiez ce poste de responsabilité que nous vous offrons ici à l'hôpital de Toronto.

Vous n'êtes pas tenue de donner votre réponse tout de suite. Nous comprenons que vous devez d'abord y réfléchir… »

Julia resta sans voix un moment puis elle avala sa salive et répondit :

« Messieurs, je suis surprise et très honorée de la confiance que vous m'accordez… Je suis consciente que très peu de femmes se voient offrir une telle opportunité !... Mais je suis au regret de vous dire que je me dois de refuser. J'aime mon travail à l'asile et je souhaite continuer à y exercer. »

Julia n'en dit pas plus. Elle ne souhaitait pas leur faire savoir qu'en réalité elle ne voulait pas s'investir dans une activité qui lui rappellerait Darcy. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lire et à gérer ses dossiers, poursuivre les projets qu'il avait entrepris. Elle avait pris une décision : tourner le dos au passé et commencer une nouvelle vie … avec William, même s'il ne le savait pas encore !

Ce fut la fin de l'entretien. Le docteur Lamont exprima ses regrets que le docteur Ogden ait décliné leur offre. Il tint cependant à l'informer que si elle changeait d'avis au cours de la semaine, ils seraient heureux de pouvoir l'engager à ce poste.

Après l'échange de civilités d'usage, William et Julia quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital.

* * *

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils marchaient tranquillement en direction du centre ville. L'après-midi était encore ensoleillée et la température clémente en ce milieu d'automne. La rue était calme, comme engourdie par la torpeur à l'heure de la sieste.

Ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au parc. Il était peu fréquenté ce jour-là.

Ce fut Julia qui rompit le silence la première:

« J'aime beaucoup le parc à cette époque de l'année, dit-elle avec simplicité. On dirait une palette de rouge, d'orange, d'or et d'ocre… ! C'est… magnifique ! J'ai l'impression que la nature nous sourit ! »

William la regarda avec tendresse et hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Julia aimait peindre. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer quelques-uns de ses chefs-d'œuvre. Il ressentit à travers ses remarques toute sa sensibilité artistique.

De nouveau il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun se laissa étourdir par ce festival de couleurs. Puis Julia reprit :

« Qu'en dis-tu William ? Crois-tu que j'aurais dû accepter ce poste à l'hôpital ? »

William s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme frémit légèrement et le fixa attentivement. Il lui dit alors:

« Julia, il faut reconnaître qu'il s'agit d'une promotion extraordinaire, mais c'est toi et toi seule qui dois décider de ce que tu veux faire. Sache que je soutiens ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Merci William ! répondit Julia en souriant. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi : tu me soutiens toujours, tu ne me fais pas de reproche, tu m'acceptes comme je suis, sans essayer de me changer. »

Ils reprirent leur marche.

« Quand je suis devenue psychiatre, continua-t-elle, tu m'as offert la possibilité de coopérer avec toi dans plusieurs enquêtes.

Quand je suis allée dans ce camp de nudistes, tu ne m'en as pas tenu rigueur…

Tu n'as pas hésité à mettre ta carrière en péril pour moi quand nous avons passé cette nuit au Queen's hotel…

Quand je me sentais mal après la mort de Darcy, tu m'as écrit ce merveilleux petit mot … »

Julia s'interrompit un instant puis dans un sanglot elle reprit :

« Quand je suis partie à Buffalo, tu l'as accepté parce que tu pensais que c'était ce que je voulais, même si tu souffrais. Pardon William, je suis si désolée de t'avoir fait du mal à cause de toutes mes décisions…

Ce mariage alors que je n'aimais que toi… Je voulais que tu puisses trouver une femme qui te donnerait des enfants… »

William s'arrêta de nouveau et prenant ses mains dans les siennes répondit aussitôt :

« Julia, cesse de t'accuser ainsi ! Moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité. J'ai été très lent à réagir. Quand tu m'as parlé de ton avortement puis de ta stérilité, je n'ai pas eu les mots qu'il fallait tout de suite. Je réfléchis trop et j'ai parfois du mal à exprimer mes sentiments... Mais ils sont bel et bien là ! Je t'aime Julia ! Je t'ai toujours aimé et même quand nous étions séparés, c'est toujours toi qui venais habiter mes rêves… »

Il porta ses mains à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement. Julia ferma les yeux au contact de ce baiser chaud et humide à la fois. Elle inspira profondément puis continua :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, William, à ce qu'a été ma vie. J'ai compris que nous devons communiquer davantage. J'ai pris aussi une décision. »

William se redressa et la fixa du regard. Julia reprit :

« Je veux tourner la « page Darcy ». Toute cette histoire d'espionnage m'a permis de voir les choses différemment. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je ne me sens plus coupable…

Tous ces moments agréables que nous avons passés chez Mme Kitchen, chez les Brackenreid m'ont aidé à réaliser ce que je savais déjà : William, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux être à tes côtés pour le reste de mes jours. Je t'aime William ! »

La tension était à son comble. Ils venaient de s'avouer tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Tout était clair maintenant. Ils se jetèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent longuement.

* * *

_EPILOGUE A SUIVRE (et oui: c'est une petite surprise)_

_A bientôt!_


	12. épilogue

_Barbara et Cat, merci beaucoup pour les reviews !_

* * *

**_Il y a quelque chose que je voulais préciser à propos de la scène finale du chapitre 10. Je l'ai écrite en pensant à celle de la dispute dans l'épisode 11 S6 (« Lovers in a Murderous Time »). Julia y disait, s'adressant à William, qu'il aurait dû la choisir mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. J'avais toujours souhaité que William puisse s'exprimer à ce sujet._**

* * *

_Voici maintenant l'épilogue promis. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

EPILOGUE

_-« …Julia Ogden, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux William Murdoch, de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?»_

_-Oui, je le veux !_

_-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Le marié peut embrasser la mariée !_

Allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquin de la chambre nuptiale de l'hôtel, pressée tout contre le corps de son époux encore endormi, Julia revivait pour la nième fois, la cérémonie au terme de laquelle William et elle, avaient enfin pu être unis pour la vie !

* * *

Le mariage avait eu lieu le 18 mai 1901 en la cathédrale Saint Michel de Toronto. Ils l'avaient célébré entourés de leurs parents et de leurs amis, en particulier ceux du poste quatre.

Quelques jours après la discussion dans le parc, William avait invité Julia à une balade à la campagne. Et là, « dans leur petit coin à eux », comme ils l'appelaient, il avait fait sa demande. Sans hésiter, Julia avait répondu oui, bien sûr !

Tout s'était enchaîné ensuite : les démarches légales, les invitations, les préparatifs du mariage…

Par-dessus tout, durant cette période, ils avaient apprécié le fait de pouvoir se montrer ensemble ouvertement.

Ils s'étaient vus régulièrement, parfois pour un dîner.

Julia venait au poste de police, dans le bureau de William, de temps en temps avec un petit cadeau pour son fiancé... qui la remerciait par un tendre baiser...

William était un homme transformé ! Tous au poste s'étaient réjouis pour lui et l'avaient félicité pour son futur mariage.

* * *

Le Toronto Gazette avait publié les conclusions de l'enquête. La vérité sur le docteur Garland fut présentée au grand jour.

Ainsi, la réputation de Julia fut lavée aux yeux de tous. Elle put reprendre sans difficulté son travail à l'asile.

William lui faisait la surprise d'une visite à son cabinet, parfois pour les besoins d'une enquête en cours mais le plus souvent simplement pour la voir, lui apporter un petit présent, la regarder s'extasier devant et puis l'embrasser encore et toujours.

Au mois de mars, la maison du docteur Garland fut vendue. Julia hérita de la moitié de la somme obtenue. Elle fit le projet de l'utiliser pour créer une structure médicale pour venir en aide aux femmes. Elle se dit ironiquement que Darcy finalement y aurait contribué !

* * *

C'est à Ruby qu'était revenu le privilège d'être la demoiselle d'honneur et à Georges celui d'être le garçon d'honneur.

Higgins quant à lui fut chargé de filmer l'évènement avec la caméra. Les futurs époux avaient en effet émis le souhait de garder un souvenir animé du plus beau jour de leur vie !

Julia avait choisi pour la circonstance une robe bustier en satin beige rosé avec des manches cap en fine dentelle et un joli décolleté en V. La robe se prolongeait en forme de queue de sirène jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille et lui donnait une silhouette élancée. Elle s'achevait plus évasée avec une petite traîne.

Julia avait le port d'une princesse… Elle rayonnait de beauté !

Le jour du mariage, quand il la vit s'avancer vers l'autel, William eut le souffle coupé ! Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son beau visage souriant.

Hypnotisé par son doux regard bleu, il avait lui aussi répondu « oui, je le veux ».

Leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme fut tendre, long et langoureux... Georges dut se racler la gorge pour rappeler William à l'ordre.

Après la cérémonie religieuse, il y eut une réception à la résidence Ogden. Le père de Julia avait accepté le remariage de sa fille avec celui qui lui avait déjà sauvé deux fois la vie. Il se rendait bien compte que seul William pouvait la rendre heureuse et il acceptait ce fait. En voyage au moment où le procès s'était déroulé, il n'avait pu revenir à temps pour intervenir en sa faveur. La nouvelle de sa condamnation l'avait plongé dans un profond abattement dès lors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, l'embrasser… Il était reconnaissant à William d'avoir tout risqué pour sauver Julia.

Monsieur Ogden était veuf et la situation tragique qu'il venait de vivre, l'avait amené à reconsidérer ses relations avec sa fille. Il souhaitait maintenant renouer avec elle. La perspective d'avoir des petits-enfants n'était peut-être pas étrangère à ce vœu !

Une ambiance joyeuse avait régné à la fête. C'était Ruby qui s'était occupée du repas de noces. Elle aussi était très loin du Canada au moment de la condamnation de sa sœur. L'éventualité de perdre Julia l'avait profondément marquée. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient désormais plus proches que jamais.

Au cours du repas, l'inspecteur Brackenreid avait porté un toast et fait un petit discours en l'hommage des mariés. Il salua les qualités personnelles et professionnelles de chacun d'eux. Il leur souhaita une longue vie de bonheur et un petit Murdoch pour l'année prochaine !

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel réservée pour leur lune de miel, Julia était bien éveillée maintenant. Elle décida de se lever pour commander le petit-déjeuner. Il lui tardait d'avaler une tasse de thé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers William qui dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle admira ses longs cils bruns, sa mâchoire carrée bien dessinée.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, lui caressa légèrement le torse puis souleva délicatement les draps pour sortir du lit.

Elle ne put le faire : William l'avait saisie de ses deux bras et avec un grognement de plaisir la serrait tout contre lui.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit : « vous me quittez déjà madame Murdoch ? Où allez-vous si pressée ? »

Julia éclata de rire : « William, je crois qu'il est déjà onze heures ! Je voulais aller commander un peu de thé et quelques toasts ! »

« Hum… il y a mieux à faire ici pour le moment » répondit-il, avec un regard et un sourire enjôleurs.

« Mais William… » Julia ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il la couvrait déjà de baisers... sa main commençait à glisser le long de son corps... Alors elle s'abandonna totalement avec un petit cri de plaisir aux tendres assauts de l'homme de sa vie …

FIN

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui se sont intéressés à cette fiction, à travers plus d'une quinzaine de pays. _

_Ceci prouve que « Murdoch Mysteries » est une série appréciée un peu partout dans le monde et aussi que le français est lu dans de nombreux pays … _

_Pour ceux qui aimeraient peut-être avoir quelques précisions, j'ai joint quelques notes extraites de mes recherches._

_A bientôt…peut-être…_

* * *

_QUELQUES NOTES …_

-JAMA : Le **_Journal of the American Medical Association_** ou **_JAMA_** est une revue médicale internationale existant depuis 1883.

**-Emil Adolf von BEHRING** (1854 – 1917) : médecin et bactériologiste allemand. L'un des fondateurs de la sérothérapie. Il reçoit en 1901 le premier prix Nobel de médecine.

-La **thermographie infrarouge** a des applications médicales pour détecter des anomalies de températures locales (tendinites, inflammations, fièvre…)

-La société « **les Anti-Toxin Laboratories** » fondée en 1914 par John G. Fitzgerald, Ph. D au sein de l'Université de Toronto, est la première société canadienne qui commence à produire des antitoxines et des vaccins contre la rage, la diphtérie, le tétanos et la variole.

En 1917, les laboratoires sont renommés **Connaught Antitoxin Laboratories** **and University Farm** en l'honneur du Prince Albert, le Duc de Connaught, ancien Gouverneur général du Canada de 1911 à 1916.

-En Ontario uniquement, 36 000 enfants sont morts de diphtérie entre 1880 et 1929. _(je peux envoyer un lien en message privé)_

**- l'université de Toronto** existe sous ce nom depuis 1849. Elle est réputée pour son pôle de recherche scientifique. Plusieurs prix Nobel ont été attribués à d'anciens élèves ou à d'anciens professeurs.


End file.
